Unnachgiebig
by nebelhorn
Summary: Ihre leeren Worte, ihre sturen Augen, diese völlige Uneinsichtigkeit- sie brannten sich immer tiefer in seinen Verstand und mit jeder Niederlage, die er gegen sich selbst und seine Todesessernatur erlitt, gewannen sie an Macht. Songfic Foo Fighters


Während der Schulzeit war Pflanzenkunde neben Zaubertränken sein Lieblingsfach gewesen

So, ich hatte mal Lust, etwas Kurzes zu schreiben. Es ist eine Songfic geworden. Rechtschreib- und Grammatikfehler, die ihr findet, dürft ihr gerne behalten. Es ist keine Romanze, also seid nicht allzu enttäuscht. (Ich wollte mal was anderes schreiben- die ganzen Liebesgeschichten sind einwenig langweilig geworden.)

Song: Foo Fighters – Pretender

Disclaimer: Mir gehören weder das Lied, noch die Charakter.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

So who are you?

--

Während der Schulzeit war Pflanzenkunde neben Zaubertränken sein Lieblingsfach gewesen.

**Keep you in the dark**

**You know they all pretend**

**Keep you in the dark**

**And so it all began**

Er schüttelte nur verärgert den Kopf und sie lächelte. Einwenig traurig, einwenig hilflos, aber vor allem stur.

„Du wirst es nicht ändern können, Malfoy. Du wirst nicht einer von ihnen werden können- egal wie du dich bemühst.", wiederholte sie.

Ihre Augen verrieten, wie fest sie daran glaubte. Nun, er tat es nicht.

**Send in your skeletons  
Sing as their bones go marching in... Again  
The need you buried deep  
The secrets that you keep are ever ready  
Are you ready?  
****I'm finished making sense  
Done pleading ignorance  
That whole defense**

„Granger, du bist erbärmlich.", antwortete er, ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wer er war. Er, Sohn eines Todesessers, Reinblut in 10ter Generation, ein Slytherin durch und durch.

„Bin ich das?!", sie fragte, ohne eine Antwort darauf zu erwarten. Nachdenklich und ruhig.

Er grinste schief. „Du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, ich würde alles aufgeben, nur weil du herkommst und mir lächerliche Vorträge über Moral und Gewissen hälst?!" Sein Lachen war stechend und schrill.

Sie sah ihm direkt in die Augen. Das erste Mal, seit sie sich kannten.

„Du bist nicht bereit." Sie drehte sich um und ging. Ging, weil Weiterreden nicht bringen würde. Weil er taub spielte.

**Spinning infinity, Boy  
The wheel is spinning me  
It's never-ending, never-ending  
Same old story**

Er schüttelte die Erinnerung ab. Merkwürdig war sie gewesen- diese Unterhaltung mit Granger. Die einzige richtige Unterhaltung, die sie je geführt hatten.

Er musste sich konzentrieren- hier und jetzt musste er aufpassen, nicht zu sterben. Nicht in dieser Schlacht.

Ein paar Flüche rechts, ein Unverzeihlicher links- es war ihm alles längst zur Routine geworden.

**What if I say I'm not like the others?  
What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays?  
You're the pretender  
What if I say I will never surrender?**

Dann sah er Granger. Erhobener Zauberstab, konzentriertes Gesicht, Blut. Überall Blut.

„Na, wenn das nicht das Vorzeigeschlammblut ist?!", murmelte er eher zu sich, als zu ihr. Sie hörte ihn trotzdem. Sah ihm an, blockte seinen Entwaffnungszauber, schleuderte eine Nebelwolke in seine Richtung und verschwand. Einfach so.

Er war wütend. Wütend, weil er wusste, dass sie keine Angst hatte. Wütend, weil sie sich nicht um ihr Leben kümmerte. Sie war verschwunden, weil sie ihn schützen wollte.

Das Schlammblut wollte den Feind schützen! Wollte ausgerechnet ihn nicht stellen.

Sie, diese junge Frau mit dem unbrechbaren Glauben an ihn.

**In time our soul untold  
I'm just another soul for sale... Oh, well  
The page is out of print  
We are not permanent  
We're temporary, temporary  
Same old story**

Tod. Verwüstung. Chaos. Das Leben hatte sich in eine ewig andauernde Schlacht verwandelt. Ohne Regeln. Ohne Zeitplan. Ohne Hoffnung.

Er hatte so viele Menschen sterben sehen. Todesesser, Ordensmitglieder, Muggel. Sie waren alle gleich- alle Unterschiede, die er vorher gesehen und gepredigt hatte, waren wie weggewischt. Sie alle töteten. Sie alle starben.

Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, für etwas zu kämpfen, an das er nicht glaubte. Es war noch ein merkwürdigeres Gefühl, sich trotzdem nicht darum zu kümmern, was richtig war.

**What if I say I'm not like the others?  
What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays?  
You're the pretender  
What if I say I will never surrender?**

Er sah sie einige Male in kleineren Gefechten. Sie schoss Zaubersprüche, sie verteidigte, sie kämpfte ohne jemals Angst zu empfinden, aber wenn sie ihn gegenüberstand floh sie. Immer. Sie nahm jedes Risiko in Kauf, drehte ihn sogar manchmal den Rücken zu, nur um verschwinden zu können.

Nie sagte sie ein Wort, wenn sie sich begegneten. Egal, was er ihr an den Kopf warf.

**I'm the voice inside your head  
You refuse to hear  
I'm the face that you have to face  
Mirrored in your stare  
I'm what's left, I'm what's right  
I'm the enemy  
I'm the hand that will take you down  
Bring you to your knees**

In all diesen Monaten der unendlichen Schlacht war sie zu dem einzigen Beständigen in seinem Leben geworden. Sie war immer da- irgendwo in seinem Kopf. Dort, wo Angst und Selbstaufgabe um die Macht kämpften, mal das Gefühl des Hasses regierte, mal Sinnlosigkeit die Führung ergriff, war sie immer nicht weit. Ihre leeren Worte, ihre sturen Augen, diese völlige Uneinsichtigkeit- sie brannten sich immer tiefer in seinen Verstand und mit jeder Niederlage, die er gegen sich selbst und seine Todesessernatur erlitt, gewannen sie an Macht.

Das was sie gesäht hatte, wuchs. Langsam. Durch den Beton. Ohne Sonnenlicht. Schwach und blass, aber immer darauf bestrebt, sich weiter zu strecken, noch ein bisschen Platz gut zu machen.

**So who are you?  
Yeah, who are you?  
Yeah, who are you?  
Yeah, who are you?**

Er schlief schlecht, konnte kaum die Augen schließen ohne Bilder von Blut und Tod vor seinen Augen zu sehen. Und dann, wenn er doch einschlief, sah er sie. Mal lief sie mit erhobenem Zauberstab übers Schlachtfeld, mal kämpfte sie und manchmal, das waren zweifellos die schlimmsten Träume, sah sie ihn einfach nur stumm an. Nicht vorwurfsvoll. Nicht traurig. Nur herausfordernd. Provozierend. Wissend, dass er keine Chance hatte, dass sie im Recht war.

Er wachte schweißgebadet auf, konnte nicht liegen bleiben, musste manchmal sogar das Licht einschalten, um dieses merkwürdige Gefühl abzuschütteln. Das Gefühl, als müsste er aufhören. Das Gefühl, alle anderen und vor allem sich selber zu betrügen. Das gnadenlose Gefühl, nicht er selbst zu sein.

**Keep you in the dark  
You know they all pretend**

Er hörte trotzdem nicht auf. Er blieb Todesesser, kämpfte und tötete. Wieso? Weil er nicht wusste, was er sonst tun sollte. Weil er keine andere Möglichkeit sah.

**What if I say I'm not like the others?  
What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays?  
You're the pretender  
What if I say I will never surrender?**

Kurz vor dem Ende des Krieges konfrontierte er sie. Es war eine der zahllosen, unbedeutenden Schlachten um Hogsmead. Sie war von ihrer Truppe getrennt worden und hatte sich an die Wand drängen lassen. Nicht, dass sie in Lebensgefahr gewesen wäre, sie konnte sich gut verteidigen, aber hier, aus dieser Position konnte sie nicht einfach so verschwinden.

Er schaffte es, sie zu entwaffnen. Wie? Das wusste er in diesen Moment selbst nicht so richtig, aber später vermutete er, sie hätte sich absichtlich nicht gewährt.

„Du hattest Unrecht, Granger. Ich bin Todesesser, voll und ganz.", er grinste. Ein hölzernes, steifes Grinsen, dass diese Lüge verdecken sollte.

Sie sah ihm an und schwieg.

„Ich habe gewonnen und bald wird es keine dreckigen Schlammblüter mehr auf dieser Welt geben." Er konnte ihren Blick nicht ertragen.

Sie lächelte.

„Und jetzt werde ich dich töten." Er wollte provozieren, wollte, dass sie reagierte.

Furchtlos und stur sah ihn sie an.

„Tue es.", sagte sie. Er hatte das Gefühl, als würde sie ihn verhöhnen.

Er hob seinen Zauberstab und zielte.

Die Worte, die er schon so oft ausgesprochen hatte, schwirrten in seinem Kopf und Seine Hand war bereit, aber irgendwas schnürte ihn die Kehle zu. Gnadenlos und fest, wie eine Schlingpflanze.

**So who are you?  
****Yeah who are you?  
Yeah, who are you?**

Sie hatte gewonnen, er ergab sich.

Ergab sich, weil es das einzige war, was er tun konnte, ohne unter dem dornigen Gestrüpp zu ersticken. Er senkte seinen Zauberstab, lies sich ins Ordenshauptquartier bringen und hörte seiner eigenen Verhandlung zu. Er fügte sich auch der Entscheidung.

Sie wich nicht von seiner Seite, feilte und lächelte immer mal wieder. Frei. Echt. Ungezwungen.

Und er? Er verstand, warum er nachgeben musste. Sie war nicht schön und künstlich wie eine gezüchtete Blume, die Extrapflege brauchte. Sie war auch nicht, wie ein Baum, statisch und langsam.

Sie war Unkraut. Und Unkraut vergeht nicht.

Nette Leser reviewen;)


End file.
